Jupiter is all alone, Or is she?
by Static Wolf
Summary: The scouts are killed and Lita is left alone. She returns to her former love Duo. Gundam06 Static has returned but will they accept her?
1. Chapter One

Static: Heylo! I am the author of this story you are about to read! Duo: And she doesn't own Sailor Moon! Static: You always ruin my fun! **glares at Duo** Duo:**gulps** Static:Well as much as I don't want to admit it he is right, I own nothing so don't sue!!  
  
Chapter 1~~~  
  
She walked quickly to the Winner Mansion, her hooded figure moving soundlessly in the night. The guards looked at her while she stood there not saying a word. "What do you want?" one guard asked stepping forward rifle held at the ready. "I am Gundam06 Static, I am here to see the pilots." "Static..." the other guard whispered. "One second we will call the pilots and see what they think." the first guard said stepping away and talking into his walkie talkie. "The pilots will be here to deal with you in a minute." Lita stood still smirking under her cloak.  
  
The pilots came out holding the weapon on the ready. "Who are you and what do you want?" Heero demanded. Lita smirked, "I am Gundam06, do you remember me?" Duo stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Lita like she was crazy. Wufei stuck the end of his blade at her neck, "Can you prove that?" he demanded, cutting into the soft skin on her neck. Lita flipped Wufei on his back and was now holding his OWN blade at his neck, "And you are supposed to be a Gundam." she smirked. Lita lifted her hands to her hood but Heero stuck his gun at her head, "Relax if I do anything fishy I swear you can shoot me." Heero backed away but always had his finger on the trigger. Lita lifted the hood off her face to reveal her long chestnut hair. She shook it out and it fell down to her waist, her emerald eyes glittered at them and she smirked, "Need any more proof?" she laughed but Duo could see the hurt in her eyes. Lita looked at Duo longingly but didn't move an inch towards him, "Did ya miss me?" she smiled taking her eyes off Duo long enough to look at the others. Quatre smiled and hugged Lita, "Where did you go?" demanded Heero not liking that she just turned up out of no where. "I had a war that I had to help with and they staged my death and took me but I left as soon as I could." Lita said backing away from the group, she again looked at Duo longingly and yet again didn't move towards him. Trowa smiled at Lita, "Little sis you're back." he whispered so only she could hear. "Yes I am back." she whispered back but yet again she moved away from Trowa and further away from Duo. Wufei came up put his hand onto her neck and said, "Onna go get that fixed you are bleeding over your clothes, weak onna." he whispered the last part but Lita caught it she was still holding his sword and she had it on him in a second, "I am a weak onna now am I? One wrong move and I could take your head off, am I right?" he nodded, she laughed and handed the sword back and watched Duo again and now everyone had noticed that she looked at Duo, Heero nudged Duo and Duo stepped forwards and hugged Lita she buried her head in his chest and the others moved away, going back into the mansion. Duo held her in his arms like she was going to float away any second. Her laugh was muffled aganist his chest and he released her to look at her and ask, "What?" "I never thought I would do that again." "So you were taken from me." "Yes I was taken from you." They walked back into the mansion holding hands. They found the rest in the den doing their own thing. "Hey you guys are a bunch of party poopers we should go out or something." Relena looked at her like she was crazy, "We are in the middle of a war and you want to go out and party. What kind of warrior are you?" Lita glared at Relena and left quickly. Duo stayed behind to say, "If ANY of you hurt her in anyway the god of death will visit you sooner than you think." he said and hurried after her.  
  
He found her in the training room beating the crap out of a punching bag. Her attacks were blinded and not exactly on target in her blind rage, she punched it once more with all her strength and she sent the punching bag to the other end of the room, she cradled her hand as she walked to the door. "Lita let me see your hand." he said and gently took her hand. he saw that the knuckles were bruised but he didnt think it was any worse than that. "Well doctor can I go?" she smiled as if nothing happened. "No," he whispered he bent his head towards her and whispered softly aganist her lips, "I love you." he then kissed her lightly which she deepened. Her arms wound themselves around his neck playing with his long braid making him shiver. He broke the kiss and whispered,"Lets go find out where you sleep." "I am not sleeping with you?" "Quatre would have a fit but I will talk to him about it." Quatre showed up, as if on cue, "Lets go to your room." he stepped closer and took her hand, Duo glared at him and he backed away. "Down Doggie Down." she laughed at Duo. He pouted. "I am not a doggie." "Then stop acting like a guard dog. Quatre doesn't bite, but I do so basically everything is aganist him and I can take care of myself." Lita lightly touched her neck and noticed the gash wasn't as big. Duo followed Quatre and noticed that they were headed to the south wing. "Isn't she staying in the east wing with us?" "Not enough rooms." "Then she is staying with me." "Duo I don't like the idea of you two sleeping in the same bed, Lita have you heard Duo changed when you left?" Lita raised an elegant brow, "He did?" "Every girl within a hundred mile radius of this place knows Duo's name." "Do they now?" she said her voice showing no emotion. "But you know it's not Duo's fault that every woman was afraid to oppose you but as soon as you left the girls swarmed over him he has never had a relationship other than you though." Lita smiled at Duo, "So we are a flirt now are we?" Duo was a bright shade of pink, "You could say that." he said. Lita laughed, "Which one do you like best?" Duo was caught off guard with the question, "Umm...." "I wont kill you for liking other girls. I just wanna know what I am up aganist." "You pass them all in looks and personaltity...but..." "But who?" "Rachel Downing." "Hmm... I will have to meet her." "No way you arent meeting her she wont look like a girl once you are through with her." "Who says I will do anything? What if I say she can have you?" Duo stopped and his jaw dropped as he looked at Lita like she had grown another head. "Relax that is the last thing that will happen I was just testing you and you passed." she kissed him lightly and walked into her room. She closed the door and walked to the window. She sat in the winow seat and looked out at the ocean, ::Ami and Michelle would really like this view.:: and before she knew what was going on tears started to fall from her eyes. She pulled her knees to her chest and cried for the first time ever. Duo walked in to find her crying, he closed and locked the door without her noticing his presence. He walked to her and placed his arms around her. Lita turned away from him rubbing her eyes to get rid of the tears and trace of them. Duo grabbed her hands and pulled them to his chest. "Lita what is wrong?" Lita looked down and whispered. "Michelle and Ami would like this view....~sniff~...it hurts to think about my friends." Duo pulled her hands to his face, making her look at him. "I love you and the Gundams love you how about we go and see how much you learned or forgot over the years." Lita perked up at these words, "Yea lets go."  
  
Lita walked to Static, she ran a hand over the cold smooth metal. She walked into the pit and started the Gundam up quickly, she was out of the hanger before Duo could even get in his Gundam. She flew around blowing up various objects. Duo came out and attacked her from behind, but it wasn't a full force attack just something to get her to turn around. She turned so quickly that Duo was sent flying into the hanger wall. Fortunantly the hanger wall was made for this kind of play so it didn't even dent. Duo's face appeared on the communications screen. "Dont turn so fast I almost blew up!" he cried. "Oh shut up I turned and just sent you flying if I wanted to blow you up you would know." "What does that mean?" "I am a determined warrior if you have forgotten and you are standing in my way." Suddenly Duo thought that Lita was just a joke and he moved into defense stance when he asked, "How?" "I want to be better than you." she laughed and Duo relaxed. "Okay so you want to battle I will give you a battle." Duo attacked but somehow Lita knew just what to do it was like she and the Gundam were one once again. Yes Lita had done this many times but it had been so long and this was her first time back in the Gundam and it just felt right. Lightning surrounded her as she shot energy at Duo, "Hey what was that?" he demanded. "Lightning." she answered and threw more energy at him.  
  
"Lita you beat me!" Duo whined. "Yes I did. You didn't let me win did you?" "No but I did put up a pretty good fight." "Yes you did dear." Lita assured Duo. "Lets go get something to eat, I am starving." Duo said as he dragged Lita away. Lita and Duo entered a HUGE dining room, "There is so much food." Lita whispered, "What are we supposed to do with it all?" "Eat it of course." Duo said bounding happily towards the table. Lita saw how everyone was arranged the pilots sat near the head of the table while Relena sat at the head, even though this was Quatre's house I think he still wanted to be just a pilot. Lita stopped and looked at the food she had a sudden memory of all of her friends getting together at the temple to eat her food.  
  
~Memory~ "Hey Lita what is this?" Serena said eating it while she waited for an answer. "Frog legs." Lita laughed. "Hmm.. they are good try some."Serena said handing some to Raye, Raye looked at it then at Lita, "Is it really Frog Legs?" Raye whispered. "No silly its rice balls." Raye took a bite and exclaimed, "Hmm...this is good, very good. I love your cooking Lita." "Thanks." ~End Memory~  
  
"Lita come on and eat." Duo called as he noticed she hadn't moved from the doorway. "I'm not hungry, I'll be in the den." Lita walked off before anyone could protest, she walked towards the place where she thought the den to be. She turned out to be right. She sat on the couch and looked out the huge picture window that overlooked the Ocean. She walked to the window placed a hand on the glass and sighed, "Scouts I miss you why arent you here?"  
  
~Dream~ In silver milennium, "Princess Jupiter what do we do we are under attack?" "Attack back." "We dont have enough troops or energy to attack back." the first in command of the Jupiter army said sadly, "We will all die and it is your fault." Lita heard laughing, soft and evil. Laughing at her she knew the voice was laughing at her. "You think you are safe Jupiter? Think again I will find you and kill you like I did to all of your friends and it will be your fault." ~End dream~  
  
"Lita wake up." Duo whispered lightly shaking his love. "It was all my fault." she said as she jumped up out of her chair. Lita took in her surroundings and noticed everyone was looking at her as if she had just said she would kill them all. "What was all your fault?" Relena asked. "Nothing it was just a dream." "Where were you taken to?" "Tokyo in another dimension." "Did you have friends?" "Yes." Everyone waited for her to go on but when she didnt Heero asked, "What are they like?" Lita looked out the window again, "Well first let me tell you somethings about me, I am Sailor Jupiter the scout of Thunder and Strength. My friend Ami Mizuno was Sailor Mecury the scout of Ice and Wisdom, she was always reading some educational book. Quatre you remind me alot of her. Minako Aino was Sailor Venus the scout of Love and Beauty, she was a party animal to put it simple she always had energy. Raye Hino was Sailor Mars the scout of Fire and she was always reading the fire and seeing what our enemies would be like. Serena Tusinko was Sailor Moon the scout of Justice and Love she was also my princess, she was always eating and never studying, her and Raye were always fighting. Hotaru Tomoe was Sailor Saturn the scout of Destruction and Death. She was the youngest but strongest scout, she was like a little sister to me. Setsuna was Sailor Pluto the scout of Time and Void she was always guarding the time gate but when she fought with us she fought bravely and never gave up on us. She was like a mom to me. Amara was Sailor Uranus the scout of the Wind and Sky. She was a very strong fighter and never gave mercy to anyone. Michelle was Sailor Neptune the scout of the Ocean. She and Amara where in love with each other and stood up for what thy believed in." Relena snorted. Instantly Lita was on her feet in front of Relena. "Do you have a problem with my friends?" Lightning was cackling around Lita and that scared Relena tremendously, But what really scared Relena was the fact that Lita was Gundam06 and the strongest Gundam Pilot it was said that she could take out Heero if she wanted to. "My friends and I have been through a lot somethings that you will never have to go through and you better be happy. My friends had more sense than to make fun of someone for who they loved or who they hung out with and I want you to make sure you never forget that or I will imprint it in your head." Lita stepped forward and Heero stood in front of Relena blocking Lita's view and reach on Relena. "You step any closer and I will shoot you." Heero said pulling out his gun and cocking it as if proving a point. "Then do it, I will gladly pay you to shoot me if you need money." Lita said standing straighter. Heero trained his gun to her head. "Shoot." she demanded and stepped closer. Heero didnt do anything, so Lita reached out grabbed Heero's shirt and threw him across the room. "Relena you will never be my princess for my princess was 3 queens compared to you and that is saying alot." Lita turned around only to find Heero there. "I didn't do anything to YOUR princess so I don't see the problem, so move." Lita shoved past Heero and made her way to the door. "Lita what did you and your friends go through?" Trowa asked. Lita stopped and looked at Trowa. "More than you will ever know or see." she answered. "Are you to 'weak' as Wufei would say to talk about it?" Heero taunted. Lita turned to look at him and hissed. "Do you want to know what I have seen? I saw my friends die before my eyes. ALL of them. Remember Mecury? she was drowned. Venus was shot in the stomach and left to bleed to death. It took her eighteen hours to die, and I was chained to a wall and kicked every time I closed my eyes or turned my head. Mars she was burned to death and beyond regoniction. My princess was raped and then shot in the stomach and also left to die. Setsuna was stabbed in the lower back and left to bleed to death. Amara was drowned in a weak acid that slowly ate away her skin. Michelle was hung and left to hang in front of me. Every once in awhile a guard would walk by yell at me to look at Michelle and kick me if I didn't look fast enough. Hotaru remember the little girl she was the last one to die and she also had watched everyone die before her and she was beaten for three days before she fianally died. Never once did either me or my friends cry out or show any sign of weakness, we never begged for mercy or for them to stop. They took their death with heads held high. Once you go through that then you can start bitching. Relena remember you are not my princess and I think I should leave because if you aren't my princess I can't be a gundam can I?" Lita said.  
  
Relena shook her head, "Then I offically resign as being a Gundam." "If she goes I go." Duo said stepping forward, Lita glared so visciously at Duo he cringed. "We can work around this can't we Relena?" Quatre asked getting up, "What Lita went through isn't someting everyone sees and her princess that she had served when she left was killed and she isn't ready for another princess maybe there is a way for her to work for you but you not be her princess. And you heard Duo if she goes he goes we cant lose Duo there are 6 Gundam pilots and it has to stay like that." Trowa nodded his head to show that he agreed with Winner. Heero stood next to Relena looking at Lita as she desperatley tried not to cry. "I will not sit here and let you decide my fate I think I will just leave. You don't need me you didn't need me when I was gone." "Onna sit, you will be a Gundam but Relena will not be your princess lets say you work as a Gundam with the Gundams." Wufei growled. Lita looked at the pilots everyone wanted her to stay but Relena and Heero. "If I am not wanted I will leave for surely your princess doesn't want me here." "Lita you will be a Gundam." Relena spoke in her most princess voice that Lita almost gagged. "A princess shouldn't have to think about being a princess and a princess should always put others before herself. Mine Always did." she whispered as she left. Duo followed her out. Lita again went to the training room, "Jupiter Star Power!" she yelled and changed into Sailor Jupiter. "I can power up." Lita looked down and sure enough she was Sailor Jupiter. "Lita?" Duo whispered. "What Duo?" she said turning around. "You weren't lying were you?" "NO!" "Lita, relax they didn't believe you. Go show them." Jupiter stalked out of the room and walked in front of Relena and Heero quickly had Lita in a head lock and a gun at her temple, "Jupiter Thundercrash Zap!" she said shoving the energy in Heero's stomach. He went flying in the wall. "I just seem to be throwing you everywhere don't I Heero?" Jupiter said. "Relena I am Lita and as I told you Sailor Jupiter if you need proof I will detransform and transform again." Relena said, "I don't believe you." Jupiter concentrated and where Jupiter once stood now stood Lita. "Jupiter Star Power!" she yelled and where Lita stood now stood Jupiter. "Enough proof and the scouts were real." Relena shot up from her chair to look at Heero, "What did you do to him?" "What my warrior instincts told me to, for I am a real warrior and I know what I am doing and I do not need to protect some weak princess who can't defend hersef or her country." Jupiter again walked away from the constant annoying woman.  
  
Jupiter went outside ignoring the servants who had stopped to watched the beautiful woman in a short skirt. Lita went to the beach and detransformed and paced along the shorline. She didnt expect anyone to follow her so when Duo and the pilots turned up she jumped. "Some warrior instincts to let your guard down." Heero said smiling, she knew he was joking and she just couldn't past the chance. She formed a small energy ball in her hand, nothing that could hurt him or anything just give him a shock, she threw it at him with little force and it hit him in the stomach. "What kind of warrior are you to let YOUR guard down." She laughed as a look of horror bestowed itself on Heero's face, as she threw his own words at him. "Why we are really here is Perfect Solider here would like to challenge you to a match." Duo said eager to see who would win. "He would?" Lita asked raising an elegant brow. "Everyone here thinks you can take him and thats why when I am with you girls leave me alone. They are petrified of Perfect Solider Boy here and think how they must fear you, if you can beat him. And basically he wants to prove everyone wrong." Rage burned within Lita, knowing that Heero thought he could beat her made her angry, she was a scout for heavens sake! "Granted." she hissed and went to her Gundam, she was in the pit before everyone had registered what she had just said.  
  
"Okay Static, we are one and will work as one." she said talking to the Gundam. "We will defeat Heero and with hold our undefeated title." Lita felt as if the Gundam understood. Heero had faced her and everyone else had gotten into their Gundams just in case the battle got out of control which Lita was known to do. Quatre's face appeared on the screen, "On your mark get set go!" Heero waited just as Lita did for the oppenent to make the first move, Lita circled Heero in her impatience at his lack of movement. "So we have to go first Static," she whispered and attacked Heero head on. Clearly this wasnt what Heero had expected, he had thought she would cheat and attack from behind so all of his defenses were on his back. Heero dodged quickly only to be greeted by another attack. Heero dodged again barely missing Static's out stretched sword. "Fight Already!" Lita screamed in impatience. Everyone had seen this out burst and Duo laughed. Lita attacked again but Heero was ready but so was she. When he moved into a defense stance Lita changed her attack and hit Heero in the side. Now this tatic could piss anyone off and it surely pissed off Heero. "She's more advanced then she lead us to believe." he said to the other pilots, all but Lita, "No one could control a gundam like that after being gone so long." "Maybe she has a secret." Trowa said. "We should ask the onna." Wufei said. Lita sensing their little conversation without her felt more rage bluid inside her. She attacked with more force this time and hit Heero head on since he was to caught up in the conservation to notice the oncoming threat. Heero's gundam almost fell with the force but Static without Lita's help had her sword on Heero's gundam. Litas face appeared on the screen. "Admit defeat or make me destroy your gundam." she said forcefully. Heero didn't say anything but lashed out but Lita was ready, she dodged but Heero not expecting this watched as she brought her sword down on his gundam. Th sword stopped one inch from Zero's chest. "Admit defeat or make me destroy your gundam." she said again with more force. Again Heero didn't say anything, realising he was about to lash out again she backed up. Zero got to his feet quickly and turned to face Static. Lita smiled and watched as he calculated his next attack. Heero watched as Lita waited for him to make the next move. "Do you know you have not hit me once?" Lita said not rubbing it in as anyone would have thought but clearly stating the obivous. "Yes I am giving you the head start, you'll need it." Lita burned with rage and energy cackled around Static emphazing her name. "Jupiter will not be beaten by a lowly earthling like him." she hissed to herself and the gundam. Static moved into a attack stance, Static formed energy in her hands just like Lita had done a number of time back in Tokyo. Static threw the energy but Zero had noticed this and moved but Lita was not to be deterred. Even though the lightning came from Lita's own energy source she would attack him until he admited defeat she would not sit here and wait while he made some weird plan to attack her. Static's sword lifted and she charged, at the last minute she changed direction and attacked she got him on the same side she had earlier. Zero went backwards from the force and Lita showing no mercy attacked again, still attacking on the same side. Zero went down but only for a moment he was again back on his feet. Heero attacked awiftly only grazing her right shoulder but a hit none the less. Lita felt new fury bulid up inside her as she attacked yet again. Static swords was raised and Lita pushed her energy in the blade. The sword was now covered in cackling energy and the swords strength was enhanced. She brought the sword down on Zero and watched as he was sliced. "Admit defeat." she hissed. "Defeated." Heero said hanging his head. Lita got out of Static in record speed and was up on the right shoulder examining the extent of the wound. She found that with the rest of her energy she could fix the damage done to Static. She conjured her magic as she placed it on the wound she watched as it slowly closed up. With that Lita fell face flat on Statics shoulder. Static reached up a hand and gently grabbed Lita and laid her next to Duo.  
  
Duo flipped, "There is no one in the damned pit so how in the hell is it moving?!" Lita laughed softly. "You know what made it move don't you?" Lita didn't move. Duo leaned downand saw that she had passed out. "What in the hell?" Duo picked her up and carried her to her room. Lita didn't move and it worried him tremendously. He laid her on the bed and Lita opened a weary and said, "I know what made Static move..." She then feel asleep holding Duo's hand.  
  
~Litas dream~ "My love." a male voiced whispered behind her back, the voice held no emotion. Lita turned around joy shining in her eyes only to be met by hate filled eyes. She gasped and backed up. "Nephrite what is wrong with you, what did I do?" she asked still backing up. "Everything. You did everything wrong. You protect a weak princess and you are a disgrace to even be alive." he hissed coldly. Lita shot energy at him to daze him as she shouted, "Jupiter Cosmic Power!" she turned into Sailor Jupiter and she faced her love. He pulled out his sword as did Lita, "You will die at my hands." he hissed, "And I will love every minute of it." Lita choked back tears as she loooked at the person that had once loved her with his entire being. He attacked as he watched her struggle with her emotions, Lita dodged and attacked but her heart wasn't in the attack so he dodged easily. "Is that all?" he taunted. A picture of the scouts passed through her mind and wondered what they might be going through, she had heard some horrible things and she hoped that they were alright. He attacked again as she struggled with her thoughts. Lita had only little time to dodge when she realised he was attacking her, his sword slashed her shoulder badly leaving her left arm limp. But Lita's favorite past time was fighting with one had and she had been best with her right hand so she was at no loss. She attacked but again her heart wasn't in it. And he attacked her. Lita fell to her knees, he swiftly picked up on his arms and teleported to a dark place. "My queen may I present Jupiter the last scout to arrive." Nephrite said as he bowed before Beryl's figure. "Have Mecury heal Jupiter for I will love to have Jupiter see everything I have in store for her." "Leave us alone or fight us with power you claim you have." Uranus yelled clearly angry. "All in time my dear, all in time." ~End Dream~  
  
She awoke with a start looking around she found Duo in the chair next to her bed and the pilots laying in various spots in her room. Even Relena had come and lay slumped up aganist the wall with Heero next to her. The only that remained awake were, Heero and Wufei. Heero would not look at her but asked, "How did you manuever Static so well you have been gone for years?" "When the others awake I will say." Wufei looked at her and whispered, "The onna isn't so weak afterall." Lita knew she had just recieved a huge compliament and she smiled. "Wufei wake up Trowa and Quatre and Heero wake up Relena I will wake up Duo." Lita watched as the other two boys moved to wake the others before she turned to Duo. She leaned out of bed and softly pressed her lips on Duo's, "Lita?" he whispered softly. "Yes, get up I have something to tell you." Duo opened a sleeply eye and looked at her, he noticed Wufei and Heero getting the others up. He sat up and yawned, "I could get used to waking up like that." he whispered and laid down on the bed next to her. Everyone scooted closer and waited patiently for Lita to begin. "You may not believe this but me and Static are one, when I put my own energy into her attacks and into healing her we became one. But before that I just put full trust in her and that she would take care off me in a battle and in the worst of times. You may think that I did all the manuevering but I must give some credit to Static because she moved away when I had Heero pinned a second time I was going to attack put Static moved away and I trusted her judgement. So when you trust in your gundam your gundam will trust you and your judgement. So when you get in a tight situation your gundam can help you." Heero looked at her, "But I trust no one." Lita looked him in the eye his unwavering gaze locked on hers, "And that is you downfall, I trust in no one but my gundam and the scouts." "Hey now what about me?" Duo said looking up at her. "You're Duo how can I not trust you. My trust is not easily given or recieved and once you lose it you never get back fully." Everyone watched as she looked at the ceiling pain evident on her face, "I feel as if in my gundam I can feel my friends presence and that is what makes me so close to her. I trust everyone in here," Lita tore her eyes away from the ceiling to look Relena over, "And you should trust me and if you dont say so now." Relena looked as if she would say something and to everyones horror she did, "I think you work for the enemy." Lita just laughed, "I always could. I know everyone of your weaknesses and I could, by myself, defeat you all if I worked for the enemy my power surpassing yours considering you have none and I do. Why would I waste my time here if I could demand you out there to kill you off one by one?" The pilots looked at Lita and realised that if their princess kept this up this thought in Lita's mind could become reality. "Relena back off or you will have 5 angry pilots to deal with." Duo snarled. "Why five?" Relena asked clearly dumbfounded. "Perfect Solider." Lita hissed and glared at Heero. Heero was hurt, he liked Lita but she liked Duo. He would rather be defending Lita than Relena, but when he thought about that he hadn't actually done that he had stood up for Relena and had even gone to the extent of threatning Lita. He sighed and Lita's emerald eyes instantly shot over to him. Lita looked at him as he kept his face emotionless. Lita eyes softened as Duo took her hand. Wufei came up and stood on Lita's left side while Duo was on the right. Trowa came to stand next to Wufei clearly glaring at Relena. Quatre was confused so he stayed where he was. "Pilots," Lita started and turned her back on Heero, "You can't do this, Relena is YOUR princess and you need to protect her and I am stopping you. As Gundam Pilots you should never let ANYTHING come between you and your princess or your duty to protect your princess." Trowa quirked an eyebrow and asked, "You are alright about this?" Lita turned to him sorrow in her eyes, "I let someone come in between me and my duty to protect my princess and that brought the destruction of all I ever loved. Do not make the same mistake for I will tell you now you will live to regret it." "What did you do?" Relena pressed, she loved hearing of someone elses problems and watch them make a complete idiot out of themselves for their stupid mistakes. Lita looked at Duo and moved away breaking the gentle hold he had had on her hand. She looked at Relena noticing that Relena was enjoying her pain. "I let another man into my heart, that man that I loved so dearly at the time betrayed me and my friends. He killed me and my friends, well he almost killed me he had Mecury revive me then his queen, Beryl, killed us off one by one. I escaped and now she is looking for me. So I will not tarry long here for in danger of your lives. But I will fight her and I will fight her alone for I brought this upon myself for being so naive and falling in love with someone who didn't love me. I am sorry Duo I only came back to give you the truth and leave." Duo was clearly upset, "So you will just walk away from me, just because you made one mistake you will put a barrier between your heart and the world of love and hurt? Lita we will all fight along side of you-" Lita turned to him she glared at him and said in a low voice, "If you loved me you will let me do this on my own for if I don't I will always think I have killed my friends and I am to weak to take Beryl out. I do this for the revenge of my friends and-" Suddenly Mecury filled her every thought, :: You do not need to avenge for us Jupiter for we know that you are strong, we only want you to be happy and we had made a plan before you arrived to give our strength to the last person that came.:: Uranus' face appeared in her mind, ::And that was you thunderhead.:: Mars was next, ::We all live inside you and will guide you if you ever need help.:: Venus and Michelle making her cry out in pain and slump to her knees, ::Sorry Jupiter but we are taking to long we came at once, follow your heart.:: Pluto said, ::Jupiter you are strong dont forget that.:: Saturn came next, ::Jupiter, big sis', dont forget me.:: Serenity came next, ::Jupiter I know you can defeat Beryl on your own but let the gundams help.: Then all the scouts came at once yet again making her cry out in pain, ::Jupiter love Duo he is the best thing for you and don't be so cold, let them know they Jupiter we know you are. (uranus) Thunderhead let the gundam help you but I want you to kill Beryl by yourself, again they can help you but you get the last hit.:: Tears were streaming down her face. ::Just say our planet and you can talk to the scout from that planet.:: Serenity said as they scouts faded from view.  
  
Lita was sobbing sitting on her knees, Duo was over her trying to see what was wrong with no such luck. Suddenly Lita jerked and her eyes snapped open, "Why am I crying?" she demanded. "I dont know you just all of a sudden fell to the ground crying." Duo whispered above her. Lita looked up at him, "I'm sorry." she whispered. "For what?" "For loving someone else." He faltered, "I have loved someone to, she also works with us you might meet her sometime her name is Hilde." Lita smiled that he had also loved. She remembered her friends and laughed, "You know if Amara ever heard you say that she would kill you." Duo looked at her, she was finally at peace. "We ARE going to help you ya know and you aren't leaving." Lita again laughed but with more heart this time, "I know, the scouts talked to me you can help as long as I kill Beryl for surely she wont play fair." Duo nodded. "Well I am beat how about we all go in?" Lita shook her head, "No I will stay here I am fine." Duo shook his head, "You stay I stay." Lita looked at him, a question in her eyes, she glanced at the others pilots again not looking at Relena or Heero, "Pilots we will be back soon I need to talk to Duo without you guys." Quatre rushed the others off at a quick pace.  
  
"Duo what are you afraid of?" she asked him suddenly. Duo looked at her and whispered, "I am afraid of losing you again." Lita smiled at him, "I am going no where if I can help it.....Uranus." Uranus came into her minds eye and said, ::Ya know thunderhead this takes yor energy and you can say our planet names you just cant wish for us, you'll understand later what did ya want?:: 'What do I tell Duo he will be watching me like a hound because I left him once, I know you may not be the best one at this but since you had Neptune and you could scare him I thought I would ask you.' ::Well I want you to think about Duo and I think I can get into his mind.::  
  
Duo watched as Lita eyes grew distant and you could tell she was talking to someone, 'I wonder if she is going crazy.' he thought, Suddenly rage filled im, but it wasn't his rage he could tell. ::You think Jupiter is crazy do ya, she is worried about you and you are wondering if she is crazy. Yes thunderhead can talk to us in her mind but it takes her energy and it could harm her really bad if you dont start treating her right,, every time she calls to us she is asking a question about you and the pilots, we are working on a way to get back before you fight Beryl and we almost have it done but don't tell Thunderhead if it came out to be a faliure it would kill her. Keep that Heero dude away he isn't doing any good unless Thunderhead says otherwise. I am taking her power so I have to be quick, kiss her when she wakes up little do you know you lowlife earthlings have power and when you kiss her you will transfer some of your energy into her and you may experience differences just be cool.:: He felt Uranus presence leave and he looked at Lita her eyes were growing more light, "Duo? What did she say, she better not have threatened you I told her not to but if she did take her word seriously because she meant every word she said but what did she say?" Duo watched as she visibly grew tired, Duo leaned over and kissed her gently. Lita was clearly astonished but she didn't let that stop her, she kissed him feeling energy seep into her from Duo's body. Little did they know that someone was watching them. Duo removed his lips from Lita's and whispered, "Lets go darling they are waitung." "No," Lita shook her head, "Not before I say something, Duo I am not going anywhere so dont worry no one has ever worried over me other than the scouts, I will be here by your side unless the scouts come back then I don't know what I am going to do." Duo smiled, "I'll stop houndin' ya, Uranus talked to me about that." Lita smiled, "Okay lets go." Duo ran his hands through her hair making the scrunchie slip out of her silkly hair. Her hair went down in a whoosh, it glistened in the moonlight. "I love your hair." he whispered, stroking her hair. "I do to," she shivered, "Hurry up I am cold." Duo put his arms around her shoulders.  
  
Once in the mansion, Duo escorted Lita to her room. Lita not caring that Duo was there slipped out her jeans and T-shirt, she stood there in her bra and short shorts. Duo gaped at her, Lita climbed in bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. She shivered again, Duo cocked an eyebrow at her, "Are you alright?" "Just cold i think i used more energy than i thought." she whispered, shivering again. Duo pulled off his shirt and climbed in the bed next to her, he lay down wrapping his arms around her trying to keep her warm. "Lita you shouldnt have used so much energy and the only way Uranus said i could give you energy was to do this....." he turned her over and gently pressed his lips to hers, Lita again felt energy rush into her and she felt drawn to it. She gently kissed him back turning into the warmth. She moved her lips away from his sighing contently she laid her head on his chest, "I am really tired Duo." she whispered yawning. She yawned again looking at him, "Good night." she istantly fell asleep. Duo smiled and kissed her forehead. Wufei walked in knocking quickly. He saw Duo and Lita, "What did you do to the onna?" he asked. "Shes fine and i didnt do anything to her." Duo retorted talking quietly so not to wake the sleeping angel on him.  
  
Wufei smirked, 'he is getting defense over a onna.' he thought. "The onna wishes to speak to all of the pilots right now but she doesnt know about 06 should we tell her?" Duo jumped up forgetting about Lita, only when she fell to the floor did he remember. "What in the living fuck do you think you are doing that while someone is sleeping?!" she roared. "Onna calm doen we were talking about Gundam business and-" Lita cut Wufei short, "I am a Gundam why wasnt i included?" "Because Une doesnt know you are here and it is going to stay that way." Duo said. Lita spun on him, "Iam NOT a little girl! I AM a warrior! I CAN take care of myself!" she said. "Lita but i dont want you in any more danger or have to go through anything else if i cant help it." Duo pleaded. "What do you think i would do me being a warrior and everything and not being able to help and then hearing you had died. I would feel worse if i couldnt help than watching, i have been through this before you have to let me come or throw my into the firey depths of hell because i am coming whether you like it or not."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo: Whew! The first chappie is done! Static: Ready to write another one? Duo: **gulps** Another one? 


	2. Chapter two

Static: Another chappie! Yay for me! Duo: **takes sugar away from Static** No more! Static: **pouts** fine. Well thank you reviewers!! Uranus: She owns nothing. Jupiter: I don't think I would want her owning me..**shudders**..that could be scary.  
  
~~~~Chappie 2~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lita smirked as she looked at the backs of a quarreling Duo and Wufei.  
  
"But, I still don't think she could go she is vulnerable." Duo argued, glaring up at Wufei.  
  
"I know the onna is yours but she is a warrior not a little school girl she can take care of herself." Wufei said loudly, Lita didn't miss a word of it.  
  
"I can not and will not be owned." she growled, making to quarreling boys stop in their tracks.  
  
"Lita, he didn't mean it like that." Duo tried to reason with a very angry Lita. "I know what I am doing and I know what I am up aganist. Do you?" she asked obviously annoyed. Duo hung his head in defeat. "I will be civil and I will try not to go on a killing rampage." she said as she smiled brightly. Duo held open the door for her and Wufei and he walked in behind them.  
  
"So it is true, Gundam06 has returned." Lady Une said wrapping her into a tight hug. "I want Lita as the leader of this group."  
  
Lita squared her shoulders, "I will not parade in here and take Heero's job it is only his job to decide not yours or mine." she growled at Une. The gundam pilots(except Lita) stepped back waiting for Une's rage, but it never came. Une laughed, "I guess you are right, well Heero what do you say?" Lita didn't look at him or at anyone else, she looked at either the ceiling or the floor.  
  
"Lita, you are now officially the leader of this group." Heero tried to hand Lita his gun but Lita looked at him like he had just said he would marry her, "What take Perfect Soliders legendary gun...uh...think not." she laughed as she looked over her new soliders.  
  
"I have got a few things to say, I respect honesty and if you know that the mission I give you is to hard then say so or expect to follow it through or die trying." Duo gulped, he knew that even if he was her boyfriend, she would give him NO slack. Lita smiled again, "And since we get to do things my way I think we will go out and have fun. That is what you guys have problems with. We have soliders here who know how to fight and you think that is all a warrior needs? Think again! You need to be emtionally relaxed for a mission or you will think to much and bring your death sooner than you would want." Lita crossed her arms, "Any questions?"  
  
Duo nodded. "Where are we going?"  
  
"Some place that isn't here, know where any goods places are?"  
  
"There is the Wolves Den over on Main street." Trowa said. The pilots(minus Lita) gawked. "Excellent idea big brother! Lead the way!" Duo could still not get over the fact that Trowa, the never talking clown, knew a club that he didn't. "When did this place open?" Duo asked, tired of the never ending silence.  
  
Lita though was kinda at mad that Duo disrupted the peaceful silence, even though everyone thought that the scouts could never could shut up, they were quite wrong. The scouts had days when they would just hole themselves away from the world with no one but them and just sit there all day in silence. They could day dream or worry and when a problem really bothered one they would share and discuss it. They discussed boys to their deaths on those days.  
  
"Well, I opened it a month after Lita was taken." Duo tripped and fell on his face, "You...You....You mean that you own it and you never told us! I could have been getting free things and you never told me!" he shrieked getting up off of the ground.  
  
Trowa nodded, "It was Lita who inspired me to do it, she encouraged me and with her liking wolves so much. I named it the Wolves Den." Lita smiled and hugged Trowa as he blushed. "Now dear big brother of mine, I have one teeny favor to ask you." Trowa raised his eyebrows and looked at her questioningly, "Yes?" She leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Trowa seemed to pause and think after she pulled back. He nodded. She laughed quietly, "Thank you big brother."  
  
"I want to know the big secret!" Duo whined. Lita shook her head and he whined more. "Duo Maxwell, do you want to make me mad? I said no and that is final!" she growled but all the while smiling. Duo laid off the topic much to Trowa's pleasure. When they arrived at the Wolves Den, Trowa lead them in to a hopping club. There were pictures of everything everywhere, The gundams were up there and even the scouts were up there.  
  
"Trowa! How did you get pictures of them?!" she shrieked hugging her older brother. He motioned at Heero and Lita hugged Heero.  
  
"Thank you!" she whispered before Duo starting pouting, "My girlfriend is hugging everyone but me. Is that a sin?" Lita hugged Duo and kissed his pouty lips. Duo was snatched from Lita and she grew very annoyed.  
  
"Duo who is this whore?" a femine voice asked. Lita crossed her arms and glared, shaking her hair out of her eyes. Her emerald glittering eyes were very annoyed and she looked very dangerous. Duo motioned them to surround Lita and the pilots obeyed. Trowa stood in front of her. "That is not a whore." she heard Duo say.  
  
"Trowa, I know this might hurt your club but I will make it up to you." she whispered shoving past him. Duo was making no attempt to leave the other woman's arm's, so she stood there glaring. Duo still made no attempt and reality hit her like a semi.  
  
"So you must be Rachel Downing?" Lita asked stepping forward.  
  
The girl nodded, "I am Rachel, why do you ask?" Rachel a tall blonde with hazel eyes, stood there. She had prep written all over her face. Oh, how Lita wanted to rid the world or preps. ita shrugged her shoulders and backed off. "No reason." she suddenly punched the wall right next to her and Duo's face leaving a huge hole in the wall. Lita shoved two 100 dollar bills into Trowa's hands on her way out.  
  
"Duo you better hope we don't cross paths for about 5 hours or I will literally take BOTH of your heads off." Trowa said as he made his was past Duo to find Lita. He saw her pacing and the other pilots showed up.  
  
"This is twice!" she roared to no one but herself. She turned to Quatre, "You lied, Quatre. You said he didn't have a relationship!" she turned back around and began pacing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~DUO a few minutes back~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Duo tried desperately to get free of Rachel's grasp. But when Lita stepped out he stopped not wanting to show her that the girl was stronger than him. Lita stood there glaring, while he tried to come up with a plan. Lita's eyes narrowed as she stepped forward and Duo readied himself for the worse. "So you must be Rachel Downing?" Lita sneered at her. He felt Rachel respond but he didn't hear, he was to busy watching Lita. Lita said something, stepped back turning she punched a wall. He then realised how he was postioned. Trowa stepped forward glaring, "Duo you better hope that we don't cross paths for 5 hours or I will take BOTH of your heads off." And with that said the others and him left to find Lita.  
  
"Rachel let me go." Duo ordered.  
  
"Who was that?" Rachel demanded her hazel eyes burning into his.  
  
He glared back, "That was Gundam06, she has returned and you better watch out." Rachel immeaditely stepped back. And Duo left to find the others.  
  
"This is twice!" Lita roared as he neared the group, he winced at the loudness. He waited in the shadows until he heard what broke his heart the most, "You lied, Quatre. You said he didn't have a relationship." Duo stood there helpless.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~LITA~~~~~~~~~~ She had always had faith in Duo to do what was right, to know what lines to cross and not to. "But I guess I was wrong, he was no better than Nephrite." she said thinking aloud, though not knowing it. "Lita, I can't believe what you just said." Quatre said fiercely, "Duo has loved you since the begining of time and people are allowed their mistakes! What would you do if the person you love so dearly left for 8 years? Not just sit and wait, we thought you were dead and do you know what? If you should blame anyone it should be us! We told him to move on, but he said you weren't dead, he said he would have known if you had. But after the fifth year he kind of opened again, Oh no he never forgot you! I mean none of us never ever could have forgotten you, you were the only girl on the team and you had died! Just died! And now you just show up, out of nowhere! And now you are making him battle the one you used to love, he has had loves to you know. But you, you were his true love and Lita Barton if you ever say that again you will have four angry pilots on your case."  
  
Lita glared but she looked physically relieved. Quatre stepped back behind the pilots, but Lita stopped him, "If you know so much. Then why didn't he try to get out of her grasp?" she asked calmly but so deadly.  
  
"Have you ever wondered why everyone fears you? You don't take crap from anyone and you usually don't let what people say or do to you bother you and that makes you invincible and untouchable. You are the strongest pilot and everyone is intimdinated by you." Quatre said as he stepped back.  
  
Lita looked thoughtful,  
  
"Mars...."  
  
::Li, what's wrong?::  
  
'Are they right?'  
  
Lita could tell Raye's hesitation, 'Well?'  
  
::Yes, Li, they are right. Even Uranus was sometimes afraid to approach you.:: Lita thought a moment.  
  
She broke the connection and said aloud, "Yes, I guess you are right. Duo come out of the shadows and face me like the man you are." she said looking in Duo's direction.  
  
"How did ya know?" he asked happy that Q-man had talked some sense into her.  
  
"I spent 8 years studying people's energies and every one is different." Lita smirked widely, "So you guys are scared of me? The killing men of the colonies and earth are scared of a poor little ol' girl."  
  
Trowa smirked, "Oh dear sister of mine if you remember correctly you are standing 6" while we are like 5"10'. And you probably weigh more than us too."  
  
Lita shrieked and lunged at him. She grabbed his shirt collar and lifted him off of the ground. "Help me." Trowa mouthed. Duo began to massage Lita's shoulders and neck muscles. She dropped Trowa on the ground leaning into the embrace. "Hmmm....That feels good." Duo smirked, he kissed her neck softly and Trowa growled. Lita waved off Trowa. Trowa not paying his sister any attention, grabbed Duo's shirt collar, Trowa pulled Duo away and Lita almost fell on the ground but Duo reached forward and barely caught her.  
  
"Trowa Barton, I am going to kick your ass." Lita said standing up but tripping she fell face first into the ground. "I am just as bad as Serena." she muttered picking herself up off the ground to see five laughing pilots. She glared half heartedly and turned around. Rachel stood there, glaring.  
  
"I don't think I introduced myself." she said stepping forward.  
  
Rachel cringed, "But I take it someone else has. But who cares? I am Gundam06 and I am back and alive and sure as hell strong. If you know what is good for you, you will stay away. Get it? Got it. Good." Lita turned around and falling into step with Trowa, Duo came up and put his arm around Lita's waist.  
  
Lita smiled, "Now that we know each other, I hope we can at least be civil in public." Rachel was astounded, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Li, let's go home I am tired." Duo whined resting his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Yea lets go home." Lita patted his head and lead the way home. 'Wait did I just call that place home? It can't be home I just got here.' her thoughts were consuming her that she didn't notice the pilots had stopped and were looking at her. "Sorry guys come on." Lita walked into the house. She deposited Duo in his room and then went to hers where she looked at the stars that had started to form.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By my past stories and chappies you probably think I am a drama queen, but I am not! I think there should always be drama then the calm before the storm and then the hurricane! I don't believe in short dinky fights and I always make the battles more emtionaly, rather than a physical battle! I mean if those stupid voices in my head...... Don't get me wrongm I am a girl who loves to fight but I will not start one!! Well I loves reviews and flames will be used to burn those little voices in my head!! There are so many ways to use flames!! ^_^ ~Static Wolf 


	3. Chapter Three

Static: Chappie 3! I am doing good!  
  
Wufei: It took you FOREVER to get it out, onna!  
  
Static: **pouts** You don't like me, I am telling Raye!  
  
Raye: You be nice to Static or you will be doing things you don't wanna!  
  
Wufei: **gulps*  
  
Uranus: Again she owns nothing.  
  
Duo: How come you don't get mad at her?!  
  
Static: I like her more than you. **sticks out tounge at Duo**  
  
An: I would like to give a shout out to Fire Raven, my cousin and faithful editor! Without her there would be no story! Thanks Pyro!  
  
~The next morning around 6 am~ (Wufei's POV)  
  
"Who in the hell is up this early?" Wufei wondered aloud as he looked at his alarm clock. Everyone here got up at 6:30. He got up and walked to the training room, his usual first place he went in the morning. He didin't take a shower until AFTER he had been training otherwise he would be taking one more bath a day. When he got to the training room he was met with an unusual sight. Someone else was there already praticing.  
  
"JUPITER THUNDERCRASH ZAP!" Jupiter yelled as she trained the attack on some dummy that she had found.  
  
"Would you mind keeping it down this early in the morning?" he grumbled as he stalked in.  
  
"What? I always get up this early. Unlike you guys who get up late and train all day the scouts got up early trained and then lived the lives of normal teenagers. Honestly I don't understand you guys!" Jupiter said indigantly.  
  
~Trowa's POV~  
  
Trowa was awakened by the sound of training, thinking he had slept in late he glanced at his clock. "6 am?" he said aloud wondering if his clock was wrong. No one got up until 6:30. "I wonder who is up?" he wondered aloud and pulled on a pair of pants not bothering with a shirt.  
  
When he neared the training room he heard a conversation, "Would you mind keeping it down this early in the morning?" came Wufei's irrated voice.  
  
"What? I always get up this early. Unlike you guys who get up late and train all day. The scouts got up early and trained and then lived the lives of normal teenagers. Honestly I don't understand you guys!" came Jupiter's voice.  
  
"I for one agree with Wufei, little sister." he said coming into the room.  
  
"Bite me!" Jupiter exclaimed and shot energy at him.  
  
He dodged and glanced at Wufei, "Girls." they muttered.  
  
"I heard that!" Jupiter raged.  
  
~Jupiter/Lita's POV~  
  
She had never been interrupted in training before and today she had been interrupted twice! TWICE in five minutes!  
  
"Now if you are done I would like to get back to my training!" she hinted.  
  
"How about we join you the others should be coming down soon and we can all train together." Trowa suggested as he strechted.  
  
"Fine! Just let me train." she turned back towards her dummy and tried another attack on it, but with this attack Wufei was mesmerized.  
  
"JUPITER SUPREME THUNDER DRAGON!!" she cried. The two pilots watched in amazement as the dragon tore into the dummy.  
  
"Crap! I just broke my only dummy!" she cried out furious.  
  
Suddenly Quatre walked in, "Not to worry we have more!" The other pilots filtered in as Quatre brought in another dummy. Jupiter attacked this one furiously after waiting patiently for it and losing vaulable training time.  
  
"JUPITER THUNDERCLAP ZAP!!" she cried as the others watched. "Wow. I wish I could do that." Duo said as the attack riped open yet another dummy.  
  
"That's a wonderful idea!....Pluto..."  
  
::Yes, Jupiter?"  
  
'Do you think that we could give the gundams the inners powers? I could give mine to Duo. It would help me wouldn't it?'  
  
::Yes, it would help you wonderfully dear! I will talk to the others.:: Jupiter felt Pluto leave her and she felt sad that she had lived and they hadn't.  
  
::Oh, Jupiter you were always the link between the inners and the outers. Your caring nature and strong ablilties helped us put up with the inners, when we outers would have walked away. Anyway back onto more important topics The inner's will send their power to the gundam's and to send yours to Duo say, Jupiter thunder power. What will happen is that thunder will come from the sky and transform Duo. Duo will go first os you can explain but you need to say each planet's name. You will do the transferring. Even with them having their powers they will understand us better but not completely. And you will still have this link. I am taking up to much time. See you later, Jupiter.::  
  
Jupiter looked up. "Okay boys Duo gave me an idea when he said he wanted to be able to do this and Duo your wish is about to be granted. I need you to stand away from the others. Just stand there." Duo moved, he was putting his full trust in Jupiter. "Now some of my element and energy, basically a bolt of lightning will strike you don't be alarmed. This has never happened but then again it was never needed." Jupiter cleared her mind and concentrated on her element and energy.  
  
She opened her eyes and raised her hands and said, "JUPITER THUNDER POWER!!" As Pluto had said a bolt of lightning came from the sky and struck Duo, what Lita was really waiting for was their transformation clothes, *Would it be like the starlights?* she thought. Duo transformed in her own energy and when he was transformed he looked stunning, he was wearing a black tux like Darien but with a green cape instead of a black one. He had a sword that had a emerald on the hilt and had Jupiter written down it.  
  
She looked at the others, "Who wants to go next?"  
  
Trowa stepped forward, "I do."  
  
"Okay then big brother, you are getting the power of Venus. Your element is love and beauty."  
  
Trowa glared at her and she smiled, "Sorry big bro but I think you fit the part better than them, you are more kind." Trowa stood off to the side and Jupiter again cleared her mind and raised her hands, "VENUS LOVE POWER!!" A trail of hearts came thundering from the sky and encircled Trowa. He transformed into something similiar to Duo's but the cape was orange and his blade had a Topaz on the hilt and Venus written down next to it.  
  
"Wufei you are next." Wufei seemed hesitant to move and Jupiter laughed,  
  
"Oh there is nothing to worry about. There is no more love and stuff like that but Wufei you are going to get the power of fire." With that said Wufei stepped forward. Jupiter raised her hands and said, "MARS FIRE POWER!!" (An: I take it you know what is Wufei's costume is like!) Just like Duo and Trowa, Wufei had a black tux but with a red cape. Also on the hilt Mars was written on hilt and also a ruby on it.  
  
Jupiter smiled satsified, "Well, Heero you are last." Jupiter said as she motioned him away from the others. "MOON LUNAR POWER!!" Heero's tux was white, pure white like Serena's soul. His cape was glittering silver and like the others he had a sword. Heero's sword had Moon Kingdom written down the hilt and a crystal on the hilt also(An: Fooled ya didin't I?).  
  
Jupiter detransformed and sunk to her knees, "I don't know about you guys but I am whipped."  
  
Lita yawned as she slowly got to her feet. "That took a lot of my power." she yawned again and then left for the dining hall. She saw all of the food in front of heard and she rushed forward eating at a pace that could rival Serena's.  
  
"I have never seen a person eat so much so fast." Relena said smugly as she walked in. "Did they not teach you manners?"  
  
Lita stopped eating and glared at Relena, "For your information the boys have something to show you." Lita again began eating.  
  
The boys transformed and Relena gasped, "Heero what has she done to you?"  
  
Lita stopped shoveling food into her mouth and stood up, "Shut up witch they did this on their own will and it has made them stronger. Stronger than your small brain can comprehend, seeing you are a person of world peace. What kind of world would we have if there was never fighting? A pretty damn boring one if you ask me, but then again what would I know? Because you see me as some girl with 'super powers' that has no manners."  
  
Relena looked shocked at Lita. "What's wrong? Never been called a 'naughty' name?" Lita taunted. Relena's jaw dropped as she looked at a smirking Lita, "Well, just you wait 'princess' you will get called many 'good' names before I leave." she said sarcasam dripping from every word. Lita then smiled at the pilots and turned to leave.  
  
Trowa grabbed one of her hands and Duo grabbed the other, together they slammed her up aganist the nearest wall, "'Before you leave?'" Trowa qouted.  
  
"Guys, that's not what I meant." Lita tried to explain.  
  
"And what exactly did you mean?" Duo asked. "I mean that, I would call her many 'good' names before I died."  
  
Trowa looked at her, "I don't mean to hurt anyone else before I die." Lita paused as she thought a moment, "Maybe her, because I really don't see her a person anyway." Lita smirked as she shrugged off the two guys she probably loved the most. "Tomorrow, 5:30 am bright and early. I will teach you to use and channel your powers until then I am officialy done for today so let's go back to the Wolves Den. I never did get a look at the inside." She lead the way and they entered at exactly the same time. The music stopped and every head turned to look, the guys jaw dropped and the girls scowled in Lita's direction.  
  
Needless to say Lita had changed her clothes before going to the club, she now wore a tight short black leather skirt, with a emerald green tank top, it came down to the middle of her stomach. Trowa was not pleased with her choice of clothing but she was the leader and what she said went. Trowa stepped in front of her and scowled at everyone.  
  
He then walked to the stage, "For Lita's request I change the name to Thunder Wolves Den." He announced on stage and quickly left. Everyone was silent as Lita made her way to the dance floor,  
  
Duo had still had not gotten used to the fact of what clothes Lita was wearing. "May I have this dance?" he asked as she placed her hand in his. They moved as one as they danced across the dance floor.  
  
Trowa tapped Duo's shoulder and he cut in not giving Duo anytime to think. "Li. I don't like the way these guys are looking at you."  
  
He whispered. "Relax dear brother if I can take out Perfect Solider what would these guys be compared to him?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lita: Hey I look cute!  
  
Duo: **drool** Uh huh.  
  
Static: Okay faithful reader, thank you for waiting so patiently for this chappie and review!  
  
Static: I can't believe I took so long to update, I feel ashamed. Please don't hate the story because of my untactfulness. I think I should hang out with Ami more. Hehe! 


End file.
